Secret Sacrifice
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: Sikamaru yang tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan tanpa ia sadari memasuki lingkaran gaib yang akan membuatya repot. Asuma pemuda yang mau tidak mau jadi melindungi anak baru dikampusnya, bernama Shikamaru Nara. Rate: T, Romance, Horror. Pairing : Asuma x Shikamaru, Gaara x Naruto, multipair.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Sacrifice ****© Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Horror.**

**Pairing : ****Asuma x Shikamaru, ****Gaara x Naruto, multipair.**

**_Spoiler Warning : _****_AU, Yaoi_****_, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Secret Sacrifice_**

_._

_._

_._

KRIIIIIINGGG..

Benda merah berbetuk bundar berdering diatas kayu berpelitur coklat. Bunyinya yang kontinyu membelah keheningan. Sebelah tangan terjulur keluar dari bawah selimut berwarna gelap, berusaha menggapai benda bundar berwarna merah untuk menghentikan bunyinya yang nyaring.

Bunyi gaduh terdengar dari lantai bawah, membuat berdrit anak tangga yang saling berdampingan.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Pintu berwarna coklat menjeblak terbuka. Wanita paruh baya berteriak, muncul 3 persimpangan dikeningnya. "Angkat bokong mu dari rajang sekarang! Kalau kau melewatkan hari ini hidupmu akan semakin merepotkan!" ancam wanita itu.

"Mmh.." pemuda bernama Shikamaru membalas dengan gumaman.

"Banguuun, pemalas! Bahkan Gaara sudah ada didepan rumah Naruto!" wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Shikmaru membuka gorden bermotif bunga dengan kasar, mendadak bias matahari yang menyilaukan membuat pemuda yang berada diatas kasur terganggu. "Hey pemalas, bangun!" ditariknya selimut yang dikenakan pemuda berambut hitam dengan kasar.

"Iya.. iya.. Aku bangun," Shikamaru bersungut kesal.

"Cepat siap-siap, kami tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan. 15 menit!" sergah ibu shikamaru sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

"Hoaam.. Merepotkan sekali."

Dari atas balkon Shikamaru bisa melihat pemuda berambut merah bersandar pada motor New Ducati berwarna merah, dengan kedua telinga tersumpal earphone yang tersambung pada iphone 6 warna hitam metalik ditanganya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda berambut merah menengadah keatas. Disana berdiri salah satu sahabatnya. Rambut hitam yang biasanya diikat tinggi2 seperti nanas saat ini jatuh dengan lurus membingkai wajahnya.

"Shika, 15 menit lagi belum turun kutinggal kau," kata pemuda berambut merah sebelum menekan tombol play pada iphone nya. Dentuman lagu metal samar-samar menyeruak keluar dari alat elektronik yang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai peredam kebisingan.

Sehabis itu impuls dalam otak Shikamaru bergerak, mandi membutuhkan waktu 8 menit, mengganti pakaian 3 menit, turun ke lantai satu 30 detik, menyapa ayah dan kakeknya 30 detik, sarapan 3 menit. "Merepotkan sekali," shikamaru bergegas kekamar mandi, baru saja 1 menit dengan percuma dia habiskan untuk berpikir.

.

.

"Aku berangkat," Shikamaru membuka pagar besi rumahnya dan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah.

"Pagi Shikamaru, seperti biasa kau terlambat lagi!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang menyala dengan sumringah.

Iris coklat Shikamaru menyipit. "Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Nee, kau harus semangat Shika! Hari ini kita jadi mahasiswa, itu artinya tidak ada jam malam, uang jajan 2x lipat, bebas tebayoo!" racau pemuda pirang semangat.

"Kita sudah terlambat semenit. Kalau kalian masih terus bicara kita akan terlambat lebih lama lagi," potong pemuda berambut merah. Mata dengan eyeliner hitam tebal dikelilingnya memandang tajam, dia menaiki motor Ducati merah dan menyalakan mesin. "Naik," perintahnya.

"Yossh! Ayo berangkat!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang dengan pose satu tangannya meninju kearah langit.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru menyusul menaiki motor setelah Naruto.

"Ayo panda, kita buat rekor 5 menit sampai di kampus! Tebayoo!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Duduk yang tenang Naru," Gaara memakai helm merah bergaris hitam miliknya. "Kalian peggangan yang kuat," katanya sebelum memacu lari Ducati kesayanganya.

.

.

-Konoha University-

"Gila," desah shikamaru. Mukanya pucat dan kakinya lemas.

"Haha, yang tadi itu sudah biasa Shika. Kalau sedang di track bisa 2 kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi." jelas Naruto.

"Besok aku berangkat bersama Kiba dan Shino saja," ujar Shikamaru.

Mau mati rasanya dibonceng pemuda berambut merah. Dia masih ingin hidup.

"Kalo kau bisa bangun pagi silakan saja," sambung Gaara.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat, pagi ini benar2 hari yang merepotkan. Tapi, lebih repot lagi kalau dia harus bangun lebih pagi.

Merekapun berjalan ke arah gedung serbaguna, tempat pembukaan bagi Mahasiswa Baru. Di koridor shikamaru bertemu sahabatnya yang lain.

"Shikamaru, sebelah sini!" lambaian tangan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dibawah kedua matanya menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"Yo, Kiba," sapa Shikamaru.

Disebelah Kiba berdiri pemuda berambut hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam nyentrik, jaket hitam dengan kerah tinggi menutupi mulut dan hidung. Gaya busananya yang antik membuatnya benar-benar misterius. Dialah Shino, sabatnya yang sangat mencintai hal-hal berbau serangga.

"Kenapa belum masuk?" tanya shikamaru.

"Tidak tau, sepertinya diundur beberapa menit. Tapi untunglah, jadi kalian tidak terlambat dihari pertama kan," jawab kiba.

Benar juga sih, batin shikamaru. Dia bisa melihat disekitar pintu masuk gedung serbaguna banyak mahasiswa baru yang juga sedang menunggu. Terlalu banyak orang, ia tidak mengenal wajah-wajah lain selain sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya shikamaru pada Kiba dan Shino.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum lama sampai," jawab kiba.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Suara getar handphone. Kiba mengeluarkan Sony Xperia Z5 dari saku celananya dan membaca sms masuk. "Dari hinata, dia bilang dia ada di koridor sebelah kiri ruang serbaguna disamping papan selamat datang mahasiswa baru," ujarnya sembari menengok ke arah kiri.

"Shika!" Dari arah berlawanan terlihat perempuan berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir tinggi berlari kearah mereka. "Aku mencari kalian dari tadi, untung saja ada Chouji jadi aku tidak sendirian," racau perempuan berambut blonde manja.

"Baru saja aku mau mengabarimu, ino," jawab shikamaru pada sahabat perempuanya. Chouji disebelahnya hanya menyapa sebentar kepada yang lain dan kembali mengunyah kudapan ringan yang dia bawa.

"Kalo begitu kalian tunggu disini, Aku dan Shino akan mencari Hinata," kata Kiba sebelum melingkarkan tanganya dilengan Shino lalu menuju koridor kiri.

"Hai," jawab yang lain.

Shikamaru melihat interaksi kedua temannya Shino dan Kiba. Mereka itu semakin lama semakin mesra, atau lebih tepatnya kiba terlalu agresif kemana-kemana selalu mengapit lengan Shino. Beda lagi dengan Gaara, dia benar-benar terlalu posesif pada Naruto.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. Biarlah, baginya romansa cinta macam itu sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka keran air di washtafel, mencuci tanganya dengan sabun kemudian dikeringan dibawah mesin handdrayer. "Hahh" ia menghela nafas panjang (untuk yang ke-10 kalinya). Membosankan, merepotkan sekali, keluhnya dalam hati. pembukaan mahasiswa baru hanya dilakukan untuk mendegarkan ucapan selamat dan wejangan dari kepala sekolah dan para staff pengajar. Sangat membosankan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pulang dan tidur dikasurnya yang nyaman dari pada kembali ke aula besar.

Sehabis dari kamar mandi Shikamaru merasa ia tidak mood lagi mendengar sepatah dua patah kata –duh kalau yang itu namanya seribu duaribu kata, batin shikamaru kesal. Masih dalam pergulatan batin Shikamaru terus berjalan tak tentu arah, yang dia tau saat ini dirinya berada di ujung lorong koridor yang sepi.

Tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, Shikamaru terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, kalau-kalau iya bisa menemukan spot yang baik untuk bisa tidur siang.

Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, samar-samar mendengar bunyi benturan yang nyaring. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, penasaran suara apa itu. Baru saja ingin meneruskan perjalananya telinga Shikamaru mendengar suara gumaman. Pelan-pelan Shikamaru mendekati asal muasal suara, dengan mengedap-endap ia menegok dari ujung belakang koridor. Kedua alisnya mengerucut, tidak jauh darinya berdiri ia melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pondok kecil penghormatan arwah. Beberapa piring makanan diletakan di depan 3 batang dupa berwarna merah yang mengepulkan asap, dan suara tadi berasal dari ketukan besi dengan mangkuk.

'Ommm' pemuda itu menggumam lagi yang kini diyakini Shikamaru bahwa dia sedang berdoa mengingat kedua tangan pemuda itu saling menempel di depan kening kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Manusia saja merasa risih kalau diintip, apa lagi arwah yang notabene berbeda dimensi degan kita."

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget, nafasnya tercekat. 'Dia ketahuan' batinya.

"Memang sifat rasa ingin tau manusia yang membuat 'mereka' terganggu. Tidak tau apa yang dihadapi tapi berani melewati batas," jantung Shikamaru berdetak kencang, dia bukan mau mengintip tapi hanya kebetulan melihat. Tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda yang bahkan iya tidak tau namanya. Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih kembali ke aula besar.

Praank..

Saat shikamaru berlari dia tidak sengaja menendang mangkuk berisi makanan sesaji. Kontan Shikamaru kembali merapikan susunan makanan itu, dia bukan orang yang percaya/mau mendalami hal-hal mistis tapi dia tau menendang makanan persembahan itu tidak akan baik.

Saat kembali berlari Shikamaru tidak mengetahui baying-bayang anak kecil berambut hitam yang berjongkok tepat di hadapan mangkuk yang tadi ia tendang. Siluet wajah yang berbayang dari anak itu menampakan gurat sedih. "Makananku" keluhnya pelan. Anak itu tiba-tiba berdiri, bajunya yang berwarna putih tertiup oleh angin, dia berlari kearah yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Larinya meninggalkan gema walau dari ujung baju putihnya tidak nampak sepasang kaki untuk berlari.

.

.

Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya sebelum masuk ke aula besar, perlahan ia duduk kembali dibangkunya.

"Shika, kau lama sekali ke toilet!" tegur Naruto.

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar Naruto," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ha alasan, kau pasti ketiduran di wc kan?!" racau Naruto lagi. Tanpa sadar suaranya mengeras dan membuatnya mendapat teguran dari petugas keamanan acara yang hilir mudik demi terciptanya susana yang aman dan kondusif.

"Hah~ merepotkan sekali," desah Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto terus cemberut antara kesal dan malu bercampur aduk.

Gaara bergeming, tadi ketika Shikamaru melewatinya untuk duduk di bangku disebelah naruto, sontak tengkuknya diserang hawa dingin. "Sekali lagi sebagai ketua senat saya tegaskan untuk tidak menyentuh sesaji yang ada di sekitar kampus ini!"

Suara lantang dan tegas membuat Shikamaru dan seluruh mahasiswa baru konoha university memandang lurus kearah pemuda yang berbicara diatas podium.

"Cih, apa maksudnya menakut-nakuti mahasiswa baru? Memang gertakanmu membuatku takut. lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan persembahan," dengus kiba kesal.

.

.

Datang waktu jam istirahat siang. Shikamaru dan teman-temannya menuju ke arah kantin. Saat mereka sampai disana yang ada di pikirian mereka hanya satu, High Class. Bagaimana tidak, kantin tempat mereka berdiri saat ini 10x lipat lebih besar dari kantin Sma mereka. Dekorasinya tidak standar melainkan sangat sangat menarik dan berkelas.

"Nah, kita makan yang mana?" ujar Shikamaru.

Disampingnya Naruto hanya menyengir lebar sampai-sampai jatuh air liurnya, mulutnya sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap makanan. "Rameeeen!" seru Naruto cukup keras, membuat mahasiswa baru lainnya menoleh. Pemuda blonde itu tanpa ragu berlari ke arah stand khusus makanan jepang. Gaara yang melihat pacarnya pergi segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yasudah kita cari tempat dulu baru pesan makanan," ujar shikamaru. Bersamaa-sama mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di bagian paling jarang dilewati.

10 menit kemudian meraka sudah berkumpul di meja dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Hei kalian tau apa maksud perkataan ketua senat tadi?" ujar Kiba di tengah-tengah acara makannya.

Sluurrp..

Naruto meneguk seluruh kuah ramen dalam mangkuknya tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba karena terlalu fokus pada Ramennya.

"Iya apa sih maksudnya membicarakan hal itu, membuatku merinding saja. Ketua senat itu orang yang aneh," jawab Ino.

"Nnn, Ano. Mu-mungkin dia menyuruh kita untuk tidak membuat penghuni disini terganggu," kata perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

Kontan saja Ino yang ada disebelahnya meneriakinya, "Apa sih Hinata, kau membuatku takut tau tidak!"

Kiba geleng kepala ,"Tapi aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau dikatakan dilarang itu malah membuat orang jadi penasaran kan?"

"Penasaran pada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar obrolan teman-temannya.

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak dengar Naru? Itu tentang ketua senat yang melarang kita menyentuh makanan persembahan."

Shikamaru mendengar obrolan sahabat-sahabatnya sambil mengunyah makan siangnya dengan santai. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan pemuda yang tadi bedoa dibelakang gedung koridor selatan. Ketua senat berpidato agar para mahasiswa baru tidak menyentuh persembahan, tapi kenapa pemuda tadi berdoa disana? Yah sudahlah, dipikirkan pun tidak ada untung buatnya.

.

.

"Kakashi kau lihat, hachiko-chan?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, sebelum kembali membaca buku ditanganya. Dari sela-sela jarinya nampak judul icha-icha M series dengan tulisan berwarna hitam.

"Dari tadi siang aku tidak merasakanya, makananya pun masih basah. kemana ya?" pemuda yang memiliki garis melintang dihidung itu tampak bingung.

Disaat pemuda itu masih dalam kebingungan pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna hitam kecoklatan masuk. Pemuda tersebut berperawakan gagah dan tinggi, bulu-bulu halus mengelilingi dagu hingga ke jambangnya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding usia sebenarnya.

"Asuma," sapa pemuda dengan garis melintang dihidung.

"Iruka," sapa balik pemuda bernama Asuma. "Kalian tau, baru upacara pembukaan tapi sudah ada yang penasaran dan suka mengintip," Asuma berkata pada dua temannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya iruka. Kakashi menegadah dari bukunya untuk mendegar jawaban dari Asuma.

Pemuda berjanggut membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan itu dan menarik sebuah kursi kesana. "Tadi saat aku berdoa, ada anak yang mengendap-endap. Saat kutegur dia kabur," jelas Asuma. Ia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya sekali. "Semoga tidak banyak anak-anak yang sok berani di tahun ini," asuma berkata, namun matanya memandang kosong kearah jendela.

Iruka tersenyuman sendu, dalam diam mengiyakan harapan temanya.

Sementara kakashi tetap memegang bukunya walau sudah tidak fokus lagi untuk membaca.

"Yoo! Semangat masa muda!" teriak seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu, membuat tiga orang lainnya memandang kearahnya.

"Guy~ lagi-lagi kau merusak pintunya," ujar Iruka dengan lesu kembali memasang pintu yang rubuh.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Maafkan aku Iruka. Nee, Kakashi malam ini kau yang berjaga bukan?" tanya Guy.

"Hn, Iruka juga."

"Malam ini bulan baru, jangan lupa bawa peralatan lengkap. Kalau perlu lebih baik Asuma juga ikut," saran Guy dengan serius.

"Boleh, malam ini aku tidak sibuk," Asuma menyanggupi saran temanya.

Kakashi menutup buku bacaanya, "Nah, ayo kita cari Hachiko-chan. Bisa repot kalau ibunya datang."

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

Minta review :(


End file.
